With the popularity and convenience of digital cameras, millions of photos are taken every day by people around the world. Many photos are taken with non-professional cameras including cell phones with camera features. When photos are taken in a rush, the resulting photos may have bad composition. Problems with composition can be fixed by properly cropping a photo to shift the focus to a particular object in the photo.